


Hunt me

by LetoaSai



Series: Cliché's [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Riku's a bad hunter, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, blood bonds, cliche stuff, hunters are stupid anyway, moon powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Riku had to admit that for a prodigy, he really wasn't very good at hunting down vampires.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Namine
Series: Cliché's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572022
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	Hunt me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> Cliche prompt: Vampires

“Your showings have been poor the last few months.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“I expect better.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Xemnas sighed heavily, tired of Riku's show of respect but he could hardly argue it. “I do not understand, Riku. You show such aptitude. Such promise. You are better than this.” 

Riku stood at attention. “Yes, sir.” 

“You are not some rookie. You are an elite. You _were_ a prodigy.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Failure is not tolerated!” Xemnas snapped, fist slamming on the table as frustration seeped in. “I want heads, Riku. I want hearts! I want proof you are making the kills you say you are.” 

Riku’s head dipped low, half out of deference and half in apology. He was tarnishing the name of Shinra Thirteen and tried not to laugh in his superiors face. It was so very hard.

They were vampire hunters. Frankly, they were supposed to hunt anything of supernatural blood but for whatever reason, vampires seemed to be their golden goose. Every one of them wanted to be able to return with the head of a vampire to prove their worthiness. 

They were all drenched in power given to them by the goddess. The heart shaped moon in the sky granted them abilities for their task of hunting and dyed their hair silver in the process. It meant they were chosen to fight supernatural creatures and put a target on their back all at the same time. Everyone knew when a hunter was nearby. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Kadaj says you have not been joining the hunting parties. Is this so?” Xemnas asked. 

“Sir.” Riku nodded, unapologetic. “They are too loud and too clumsy and do nothing but whine. I’d rather ride solo.” 

Xemnas grunted, lips pressed together in a firm line. He didn’t -couldn’t- disagree. “That does not excuse your lack of results.” He dropped a file on his desk. “Which leads me to this particular complaint. We have a contract from Master Ansem the Wise. He fears for his daughter Naminé.” 

Riku cocked his head to the side “Victim, recruit, or prey?” 

“He does not know. She seems perfectly normal but he’s spotted bruising and believes she’s hiding bite marks.” Xemnas explained, flipping through the paperwork. 

“Ah,” Riku’s brows rose. “And he jumps right to vampire manipulation before an overzealous lover?” 

“She is the daughter of Ansem the Wise.” Xemnas deadpanned. “Not the kind of girl to gallivant off with the nearest bloke.” 

“Understood,” Riku said, dropping the fight. 

Xemnas slid the folder to him. “Look into it. Vampire or no vampire we were hired to find the answers. If there is a parasite involved, destroy it.” 

Riku saluted. “Yes, sir.” 

“Do not make me call you in here again, Riku. This behavior is unbecoming someone of your rank. Xehanort will not be pleased if he finds your skills deteriorating.” 

“I am sharp, sir.” Riku said, gathering the file. “Thank you, sir.” 

“You are dismissed.” Xemnas said, waving him from the room as if Riku were the eye sore. 

Riku saluted again and turned to leave, silently thinking the man a complete idiot. Xehanort too. How the two thought themselves so superior was beyond him. 

Supposedly they were deadly in the field but he’d never seen that himself. Gaining a higher rank had gone to their heads and trapped them behind a desk all at the same time. They were so out of touch with the supernatural communities these days. They had no idea what it was like out there. 

“Getting chewed out again, Riku.” Yazoo taunted, coming up behind Riku as he walked down the hall back to his room. “What’s this, the third time this month?” 

“Fourth,” Riku mused, “I like to make it a weekly affair.” 

Yazoo hummed, the sound mocking. “Teachers pet not getting the attention he wants?”

“I get plenty, thanks. I’m not chained to this place like you and your brothers.” 

“That right?” Yazoo chuckled. “Why need to leave when Xemnas would be happy to lock you in his offices for a few hours of extra credit.” 

The thought made Riku want to heave but he kept walking and raised a brow in mocking defense instead. “Not so desperate, thanks.” 

“Since when? You’ve been practically sucking his dick since you arrived.” Yazoo said. “The perfect prodigy.” 

Riku snorted. “I don’t know where all of this misplaced envy is coming from. It’s sad.” 

Yazoo rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Get your pretty ass ready to go. We got a witch hunt to get to.” 

“Can’t” Riku said, waving the file. “Was given something else to do.” 

“Teachers pet at it again. Just walk into the office stark naked, Riku. It would get you want you want faster” 

“Oh, curious what he’s after if that’s your solution.” 

Both spun around finding Sephiroth walking up on them. He towered over both of them, his own silver hair so bright it was like it was dipped in actual moonlight. The general was one of few of such a high rank that stayed in the field. He was the hunters greatest asset, a monster to the supernatural community. 

Both instantly saluted. “Sir!” 

Sephiroth chuckled, low. Looking at them every bit as much as if they were his prey too. “Mouthing off instead of getting your work done, are we?” 

“I am heading out right now.” Yazoo said quickly. “Just gathering Riku for the hunt.” 

“Ah?” Sephiroths’ eyes dropped to the file in Riku’s hands. “Looks like he has something else to do. Take your brothers and get your job done.” 

“Yes, sir!” Yazoo said quickly, wasting no time in spinning on his heels and taking off down the hall. He couldn’t get away from the general fast enough. 

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Riku. “Dallying, Riku? Someone caught your eye?” 

“Not here, sir.” 

The general chuckled. “Good. It would be very bad for them if they had.” 

“Noted.” Riku answered, used to the precision in his place. “But not likely. I'm quite satisfied as things are.” 

“Mhmm…” Sephiroth patted Riku’s cheek as he walked by. “Say hello to Sora for me.” 

Riku’s throat tightened. “Sir…” 

The general walked away, saying nothing more and Riku allowed himself a moment to stand there and relax. Being close to Sephiroth always had his adrenaline pumping even if he knew he had nothing to fear from the man. 

Sephiroth didn’t want anything from him. 

He turned down the next intersection and went to his room where he actually looked through the file he’d been given. Ansem the Wise wasn’t really as smart and everyone thought and he sure as hell didn’t know his daughter. She was sweet and charming while under her fathers eye but when she wasn’t… well she was still sweet and charming but she had a love of art and painting people in the nude. Some of those paintings were quite tasteful and others were sinfully vulgar. It all depended on who the painting was of. 

If she had vampire bites and he was sure she did…it wasn’t under duress. Still, he had to look into it because that was his job. 

He changed clothes, something a little more appropriate for hunting at night. It would also be best to keep up appearances if nothing else. He never knew when he was being followed these days but everyone would be too busy fawning over Sephiroth tonight to care about him. 

He headed out to his car, noting that Yazoo and his brothers had already left. He pitied whatever poor creature they were after. They were idiots but they were unfortunately effective. 

He drove over thirty minutes before finding a place to park where he would then walk another ten. He didn’t feel the same danger walking around in the dark like others did. He was moon blessed to start with and he had no idea when that became related to hunting. The moon granting him specific abilities did not grant him a license to judge other creatures. The organization was a farce, but most of them didn’t seem to understand that. 

Riku’s eyes were open. 

When he grew bored with walking he teleported, each short burst getting him to the end of the following street before he ended up at a library that looked every bit as ancient as it was. Instead of the front door which was obviously closed and locked at this hour, he headed around to the back, descending the steep stairs to the cellar door before he knocked. 

The peephole cracked open, dark eyes staring back him with a swirling gaze. In old movies, bouncers at speakeasies would be asking for a password right about now, but Riku said nothing, did nothing but stare back. 

He looked directly into the eyes before him and practically dared him to halt his way. 

The peephole shut before the cellar door opened to grant him admittance. Riku was a regular and was already vampire owned, no other gaze would work on him. Denying him entry would be picking a fight with his vampire half. 

There was a base pumping inside that oddly didn’t resonate outside of the cellar walls. Magic meeting technological advancements. Little LED lights were set up everywhere but the room was left mostly dim since most occupants didn’t need light to see. There was dancing and drinking who the fuck knew what else. Roxas was playing darts blindfolded, the huge grin on his face showing how large his teeth were. 

Riku passed Aqua nursing a blood red drink, probably waiting on Terra to show up and Quistis was dancing on a table with a crowd around her. 

Squall was sitting on Cloud’s hips, the blond laid out against the bar top while their tongues did a lewd dance for anyone to see. Honestly, vampires. They truly didn’t care. 

Riku’s eyes scanned every corner, looking for two occupants in particular. One for business and the other for pleasure. 

“Riku!” His voice was purred with immeasurable excitement. He hardly had time to blink before the brunette was wrapped around him and lips were pressed to his. 

Kissing Sora had quickly become one of his favorite things. He wasn't a cold doll to Sora. His vampire never treated him like the perfect little soldier. He even had crazy ideas about Riku being warm and alluring. The adorable little fool had no idea that the charisma was all him. 

They shared a long hello, Riku purposely nicking his tongue on one of Sora’s fangs to give him a taste. Sora groaned the second blood touched his own tongue and he cupped Riku’s face gently, sucking on his tongue until the wound healed over from Riku’s own increased healing abilities. 

“So yummy…” Sora muttered, clinging to Riku, erection pressing against Riku’s thigh. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Riku said, just as enthralled by Sora as Sora seemed to be by him. “How’s my vampire?” 

“Better now.” Sora nuzzled his face against Riku’s neck. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” 

“Yeah, well, i’m working.” Riku snickered, swallowing a noise when Sora kneaded his fingers into his hair.

“Oh, scary hunters on the job.” Sora laughed quietly but the sound was musical. Vampires really were the greatest predators. Sora though, like most vampire that had bonded, was very needy and clinging when what he wanted was within his grasp. He jumped up into Riku’s arms, legs going around him and forcing Riku to support his rear while he pressed kisses to his face. 

“Don’t care if you're working. You came to me. I love it when you come to me.” Sora muttered and Riku could feel his pulse pick up. 

“You are so spoiled.” Riku muttered fondly. He really could sympathize for any normal human that caught a vampires eye. They didn’t have the same resistances to vampires that he had. Hell, even with them Sora unintentionally turned him to mush. 

“Missed you.” Sora repeated. 

“It’s only been three days.” 

Sora clung harder, dragging his hips against Riku’s. “So? You’re locked away in that stupid tower of moon enthusiasts and i can’t get to you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Riku cupped the back of his head and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I stayed because Eraqus asked me too.” 

“I know.” Sora grumbled. “Fucking stupid. He could find his own bonded to do stupid things and leave mine alone.” 

“Someday soon if we’re lucky. I don’t like being away from you either, you know?” 

Sora preened, like most vampires he took compliments well. He acted like Riku’s praise was worth a great deal. Buttering him up was just a tactic Riku had learned. 

“Let me finish working and you can keep me till dawn.” 

Sora shuddered. “You’re mine, you know. I could keep you as long as i wanted.” 

“I know that sunshine.” Riku muttered, pleased to see the pink in Sora’s face. “You’re so good to me.” 

“Riku…” Sora sighed softly, holding onto him. “Fine, will the job take long?” 

“No. Just have to find someone.” 

“Make it quick.” Sora grumbled, allowing Riku to set him back down to his feet while they wandered the far too large cellar. It was filled with vampires and only the newcomers seemed to eye Riku and his silver hair with suspicion. Anyone that had a problem dropped matters instantly when Sora rounded on them. 

It only took a few minutes for Riku to corner his target and Sora wasn’t the least bit surprised when he saw who it was. 

Riku picked up one of the pool balls off the table of a game already in progress and hurled it into a corner only for it to be caught in a deft grip. 

“What’s your problem starlight?” Vanitas smirked, tossing the ball up into the air before catching it again. “Little brother not satisfying you?” 

Sora hissed, insulted but Riku just turned to catch Sora in a slow distracting kiss. It lasted a touch longer than he’d meant but he’d long grown used to having an audience for even little displays of affection. 

He pecked Sora’s lips once and turned back to Vanitas. “Your dumb ass is giving me work. Either get Naminé out of her prison or be a little more discreet about where you’re leaving marks.” 

Sora groaned. “Jeez Vani…” 

Vanitas eyes narrowed and his whole demeanor shifted. He stood to actually approach them. “That old man actually put a hit out on me?” 

“Not you precisely.” Riku shook his head, “He only suspects a vampire is the cause. I’m to find out. We both know it’s you. You wouldn’t let another come within a mile of her if their intent was to supersede your claim.” 

“Five miles at least.” Vanitas said dryly. 

“So what's the problem?” Sora asked and Riku answered before Vanitas could get testy with his little brother. 

“I have no family. I’m already deep in this world and i adore you.” Riku said. “It was far too easy for me to give you everything you wanted. It’s harder for Naminé.” He looked at Vanitas. “She feels the same, i know that, but she has a father. Other family members. Friends that don’t think about what lurks in the dark. She doesn’t want you to come to any harm but leaving her life behind is hard.” 

“Yeah…” Vanitas muttered. “Trying to give...her space. You know, room to breathe. It’s hard when she’s everything….” 

Sora winced and clung to Riku’s arm. “Sorry Vani.” 

Vanitas shrugged. “Happens. I’ll tell her about the hit and make sure the marks aren’t so noticeable. What are you going to do?” 

Riku shrugged. “I’ve yet to see proof that a vampire was involved at all.” 

“Yeah?” Vanitas laughed and slapped Riku’s shoulder. “Good looking out, starlight. Appreciate it.” 

“Just don’t give me more work.” Riku grinned, laughing as Vanitas slid into the crowd, pool ball still in hand. 

“You’re the best, you know.” Sora said softly, eyes sparkling. “I guess it is nice to have a hunter on the inside. Even if i hate it and miss you all the time.” 

Riku nodded. “Won’t be forever. Sephiroth will get bored eventually and when he jumps ships i won’t get left behind.” 

If Shinra Thirteen ever found out their prized general was actually a vampire, they’d have a group heart attack. 

The thought alone had Sora laughing. “You better not!” He laced his fingers with Riku’s and dragged him to a dark corner. “Let me have a taste and i’ll spend the night taking care of you.” 

Riku huffed out a laugh and grinned. “There’s an offer i’ve never been able to say no to…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one shot and now i'm already kicking around other ideas for this one... 
> 
> Let me know if you have a Sora x Riku cliche prompt! I'll see if i can work it out.


End file.
